Why Now?
by Smurf2005
Summary: Complete. Kinda They finally defeated Naraku. Now what? It is time for Kagome to go home, but she hasn't told Inuyasha how she feels. Will Inuyasha wish for something to make everybody happy, or just make him happy?
1. It finally ended

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I think we all know that.  
  
A/N: OK, for all of who are reading my other story, don't worry, I will continue to post. I am looking for Part nine. It's either in my car, my book bag, or my locker, and possibly my room, and all of them are dangerous, I need to do some spring-cleaning, but any ways, if you review, I might give you pocky. Pocky is good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome picked up the last jewel shard from Naraku's remains. Inuyasha was breathing hard, Sango was grieving over her brother, Kohaku's dead body, Miroku was trying to comfort her and Shippo was looking around. Kagome placed the last shard in place and the jewel was complete. Finally, the Shikon no Tama was complete. It took two years. Kagome was fifteen when she met Inuyasha, now she is seventeen going on eighteen.  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and handed him the jewel. Inuyasha took the jewel and looked into Kagome's brown eyes. He thought he saw sadness, but it turned out he must have been imagining it. Kagome walked over to Sango and hugged her. Kagome felt sorry for Sango. She knew she would feel the same way if Soto died. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was gazing at the Shikon jewel. Miroku looked at his hand and smiled.  
Shippo looked at him and said, "Miroku, why are you smiling?"  
"The wind tunnel is gone. Since Naraku has been defeated, the wind tunnel is gone."  
"At least you got something good out of it! I lost my brother! Now I got no one!" Sango cried into Kagome's shoulder.  
Kagome said, "That's not true, Sango. You got us."  
Sango looked up. "Gomen. I am just so distressed about Kohaku...."  
"I understand, Sango," Kagome said.  
"Well, I suppose you will be going home to your own time. Well, we better move on," Inuyasha said.  
Kagome looked at him and said, "I am in no hurry to get home." 


	2. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.... You get the idea.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it has been awhile, but I had writers block. Writers block is evil! EVIL I TELL YOU! I am going to Chicago this weekend with my schools band, so I will have 6 hours to write on this story here. Well, I managed to get the 2nd chapter. Enjoy! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Kagome was getting sad. She didn't want to leave. They stopped by Sango's old village and buried Kohaku there.  
"May I have a moment with Kohaku alone?" Sango asked. They all nodded and left Sango alone. Kagome looked back and saw Sango pull out her sword. Sango slammed the sword into the ground point first (A/N: It's almost like the Disney movie "Mulan"). Sango caught up with them and they continued on their way to Kaedes village. Sango was very quiet.  
Kagome was thinking about Kohaku and Koga, they both died during the time Naraku was alive. Poor Kohaku was forced to kill his fellow demon slayers, then was killed, then brought back with a jewel shard. Koga was lured into the forest and slaughtered by Naraku. Poor Koga.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, blood pouring from his arm.  
"Damn this wound," Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha, I think we should stop so I can dress your wound," Kagome said.  
"Feh," Inuaysha answered.  
"I agree with Kagome," Miroku put in. "That wound looks pretty bad."  
"We're almost there now," Inuyasha said.  
Kagome looked down and continued to walk to Kaedes. With every step they took, the group got quieter and quieter, until no one was talking at all. They all knew when they got to Kaedes; Kagome would have to leave. When they got to Kaedes hut, she came out to meet them. Kaede smiled and said, "My sisters death has been avenged." Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and said, "I guess I should go home." Inuyasha nodded. Miroku, Sango and Shippo said bye to Kagome for the last time. Inuyasha walked Kagome to the well. Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the well, awkward. Kagome broke the silence. "Well, Inuyasha, I will miss you." "I'll miss you, too, Kagome." "Inuyasha, the reason I will miss you is because I love you." Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips and jumped down the well before Inuyasha could stop her or knew what happened. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/N: Well, it is done. Not the story, the Chapter. Well, please Review, and thank you for the people, who are reviewing, I love you all, Want Pocky? I got strawberry. 


	3. What Now?

A/N: Ok, I know it has been awhile, but I got bored, so, I am going to post Chapter 3. Cheer with me ::cheers:: Well, this one is a little sad, and stuff, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, so the lawyers better leave me alone

Kagome landed on her hands and knees in the well. She opened her hand and realized that she didn't have the jewel. Kagome must have dropped it when she kissed Inuyasha. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'He can get his wish now.' Kagome walked up to her house and walked in.

"Mom, I'm home," she yelled. "For good," she added in an undertone as she heard her mothers footsteps draw near.

"Ahhhh, Kagome!" cried Mrs. Higerashi. "How long are you staying home this time?"

"Forever," Kagome answered. Her mom looked at her and inquired no further.

Kagome walked up to her room and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing. Well, now that she didn't have to travel, or for all everybody knew, being sick. She could get her grades back up. Kagome could focus on a relationship with Hojo. Hojo. Everybody knew about Kagome and Hojo, but nobody knew about the love she had for Inuyasha. Words cannot describe it. She ended up crying her self to sleep.

Inuyasha looked into the well. He couldn't believe that Kagome had left. But what surprised Inuyasha the most was the kiss she gave him. So, Kagome loved him, Inuyasha, the half demon. Inuyasha didn't know what she saw in him.

He turned to leave when his foot hit something smooth. Inuyasha looked down and saw the purified Shikon no Tama.

'Why is this here? Why isn't it with Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha picked up the jewel and held it tight. Tears sprang to his eyes. He wiped them away and continued on his way back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha walked into the hut and saw Miroku and Sango, whispering. They stopped when Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha walked back out of the hut and went to the God Tree. He jumped up into the tree and sat there.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked himself. "Now what am I supposed to do?"


	4. Time To Move On

A/N: Hi everybody. Sorry about the long wait. My mom raided my room and threw away Chapter 4 so I have to rewrite it. I guess that is what I get when I don't clean my room. Anyway, I hope most of you are happy that I got chapter 4 done. He he. I worked on it as much as I could during my classes.

tailsdafox2000: You did make me laugh. You wouldn't believe it, but I smiled for some time after I read your review.

Kawaii Saki-Chan: I guess I am not your most faithful reviewer anymore, huh? Well, my family moved and we haven't got a phone line in our house yet. So I type it at home and post it at school. sighs Oh well. Oh yeah, I found out about some new pocky, want to hear about it?

Well, I am going to go ahead and start the long awaited Chapter 4! cheers But I must warn you, I can not write action, I try my best, but if any of you have read my stories, they are mostly sad. Hmmmm, almost like me... Anyway, just R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, though I own a button of Inu Yasha and Miroku, a plushie of Miroku, the first movie, Vol. 1, a picture that was signed by the Voice actors for Shippo, Inu Yasha, and Koga, 3 manga of Inu Yasha and pictures my friends have drawn for me.

Time to Move On

The next morning, Kagome got up and started to get ready for school. As she pulled on her green school skirt, she noticed a scar. She remembered getting that scar. It was during a particularly violent battle with Naraku, a year before they defeated him.

Flashback

_Kagome had her bow string pulled back and ready to strike. Naraku was currently battling Inu Yasha. But, at the moment Kagome was going to let her arrow go, one of Naraku's tentacles pierced her leg. It went right through. She let out a piercing scream._

_"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled. Naraku was rounding on Kagome._

_"KAGOME!" Inu Yahsa yelled again..._

End Flashback

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to think about Inu Yasha, nor did she want to remember that battle. That was the one they all almost died. If Koga hadn't shown up, they would've. Shortly after that though, Koga was murdered. Kagome shook her head again. She didn't want to think about Feudal Japan. It brought back too many bad memories. She was surprised to find that she was in her room, subconsciously putting her socks on. She sat on her bed for a few minutes, until Mrs. Higirushi called for her. Kagome ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Sota was sitting at the table talking about his weekend plans with Hatomia. Kagome remembered her weekend plans she had with Hojo. Hojo and Kagome were going to go to the movies tomorrow. Kagome sat down and started on her breakfast. No one talked to her, and she talked to no one. She was getting ready to leave when someone knocked on the door. Kagome answered it. It was Hojo.

"Hi Kagome," Hojo said, a little breathless.

"Hi, Hojo," Kagome said in a falsely bright voice.

"I was wondering… if I …. Err… could walk you to school," Hojo stammered, his face turning red. Kagome looked toward the shrine and thought about Inu Yasha and how happy he must be with Kikyo. She forced a smile and nodded. Hojo looked realived. Kagome picked up her bag, slipped her shoes on, and stepped outside. They reached the shrine when Sota came out.

"Buyo is in the mini-shrine again," Sota said. Kagome walked over and into the shrine. The well was still open. She walked over to the well and looked in. Then she heard Buyo meow and purr. She picked up Buyo and left the shrine. Kagome handed Buyo to Sota and rejoined Hojo.

"So, Kagome, are you ready for our date tomorrow?" Hojo asked. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome! Hojo!" three very excited voices yelled. Kagome and Hojo turned around and saw Yuka, Ayumi, and Erri running toward them.

"Hi," Kagome said. The three very excited friends stopped in front of them, out of breath.

"Are you feeling better, Kagome-Chan?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, I am feeling a lot better," Kagome answered. "I'm not sick anymore."

"That's great!" Hojo said, excited. Kagome actually truly smiled. She was happy for the first time. All of a sudden, Inu Yasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kadea, and Kikyo meant nothing in her time. All she needed was Ayumi, Erri, Yuka, and most importantly, hojo. She knew now that is was time to move on.

A/N: Ok, well, think Sota's little girlfriends name is spelled wrong, but yeah. I have finished the story. I have 6 chapters. Chapter 5 and 6 are short. So yeah.


	5. Should I Go See Her?

A/N: Ok, my last two chapters are short. Which I think I already told you. I wrote a poem that I should be posting today. Read it. I don't think my poems are good, but my English teacher read it and said it was good. shruggs. Eats a piece of chocolate pocky I wish I had strawberry. Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed chapter 4! I love you all! It is strictly platonic though, so don't get any ideas. sneezes Ok, anyways, on with Chapter 5!

Drake Clawfang: I know you don't like it, but it is my story. He he

david r Kelly: I actually think you are the first person who said I had talent. I am happy now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and I could draw a whole lot better.

Chapter 5: Should I go See Her?

Inu Yasha paced the hut he was sharing with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sleeping, but Inu Yasha couldn't sleep. He missed Kagome. His heart was aching. He needed Kagome, he loved Kagome. He left the hut and ran to the well. He stood by the well and looked in. Her scent was all over it. Inu Yasha hesitated. He didn't know if he should go see her. Deciding not to, he walked back to the hut. By then, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were up.

"Where were you, Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked.

"It's none of your business, runt," Inu Yasha answered.

"You went to the well, didn't you?" Miroku asked. Sango froze and looked at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha nodded.

"Maybe you should go see her," Sango said.

'Should I?' Inu Yasha thought. He turned around and ran to the well. He jumped down and appeared in Kagome's time. He climbed up the tree and looked in Kagome's room, but nobody was there. He climbed on the roof and saw her leave with a guy (Uh-oh, she is with Hojo! 00). He stayed put until she came home. Inu Yasha watched from his spot as Kagome and the guy kiss. Inu Yasha jumped off the roof and ran back to the well. She had forgotten about him. She had moved on. When Inu Yasha appeared on his side, he ran to the Sacred Tree and cried. This was the first time he cried. He cried because his heart was broken and he felt betrayed.

A/N: I know very little dialogue. sighs Poor Inu Yasha. sniffles ;; Well, as I said it is short. Actually, all my stories are short. You know, listening to _No More Words _and _Every Heart _while typing something this sad doesn't help. Just like listening to "Whiskey Lullabye" while typing the story doesn't work either. Maybe I should stop writing sad stories. Anyways, R&R! If you do, I love you forever and give you Strawberry pocky.


	6. The Lovers Reunited

A/N: You know, I think I figured out why all my stories are sad. I thought about it last night when I was watching YU-GI-Oh. I only watch it to see if I could see Bakura. Anyways, I am a sad person. But I am not going to go into that. Well, this is the last chapter. And probally the last story for a long time, except my Slayers story. I just don't have anymore insperation. Also I am preparing to graduate this spring, and I still have stuff to get ready for that. Don't worry, when I get my insperation back, I will write a good story, hopefully with longer chapters. Well, enjoy chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. The talented Rumiko Takahashi owns it. I just write fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Lovers Reunited

* * *

A few months later, Kagome woke up. She was feeling great. She went to the bathroom and came back 10 minutes later, fully clothed. She glanced out the window, but did a double take, but nothing was there. She thought she had seen a red- robed, silver- haired person, but it must have been her imagenation. Kagome walked downstairs and ate breakfast. She was going to walk to school alone for today. She reached the shrine when she was lifted off her feet, into the shrine, into the well, and she found herself in Fedual Japan. The person carrying her put her down,She turned around and looked at ther once true love, Inu Yasha.

"So you moved on then, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I only moved on 'cause I thought you had moved on," Kagome said.

"Kagome, I love you and only you. I can't imagine my life without you," Inu Yasha said. (Awwwww so sweet ). Kagome and Inu Yasha embraced and kissed. Then Inu Yasha pulled out the Shikon no Tama and made a wish that would make everybody happy.

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is my shortest chapter. sighs Anyways, the wish, if you read _You Can't Change Time_, then the wish he made there is the same wish he just made. Well, I should be posting my Slayers story soon, then I won't post for awhile. I will still review stories, not just writing. Anyways R&R. Make me happy! 


End file.
